The Past of Future Cities
by TodayNoTomorrow
Summary: Things get pretty confusing at the New York institute. In 1878 Henry creates a time machine that send some of our favorite characters to the future. Clary looks like Jocelyn who looks like Charlotte. Isabelle looks like Cecily and Alec looks like Will, but Jace acts like Will. Oh and Tessa is Tessa from the past in the future. Told you. Confusing.
1. Prologue

London, 1878

Charlotte watched her husband from the corner of the room with a mixture of amusement and affection. In true form, Henry was covered in soot from head to toe, his oil covered shirtsleeves were rolled excitedly behind his elbows as he was completely distracted by his new gadget.

Whenever Charlotte would ask Henry what its purpose was, he would merely shake his head of copper curls and declare that it was a surprise. This worried Charlotte a great deal, for her husband's inventions tended to be hit and miss, but more so the latter.

Because of this, Charlotte had taken to watching her husband as he worked. She hoped that she would take notice if he were doing something absurd, but Charlotte had no clue as to what she witnessed. It was like trying to decipher an unknown language.

Henry had managed to keep explosions to a minimum in her presence. Perhaps it was the thought of her safety and that of their unborn child, that inspired him to work more effectively. At that thought, a smile split her lips as her hand dropped to her belly where Henry's greatest invention was growing. Henry would be a wonderful father, she just knew it.

"I've got it!" Henry's voice shattered their silence and startled Charlotte out of her musings.

"What exactly have you gotten, Henry?" Charlotte questioned a little breathlessly.

He opened his mouth to answer, but just then a rapid ticking filled the air around them. In unison, the couple turned their bodies toward Henry's device, which was the source of the noise.

"Henry?" Charlotte called, her voice full of dread. She knew all too well that this would not end well.

No sooner had the name fallen from her lips when two things happened at once. The most noticeable thing to Charlotte was a powerful light that exploded from Henry's invention. It was too bright and painted over her vision. It seemed to be spreading throughout the room and covering every inch it could find.

The most noticeable thing to the house was rumbling that began to shake the institute. The floors, the walls, and the ceiling all began to rattle dangerously. Between the shaking and the light, it seemed to make her paralyzed to the spot. She wanted to scream in frustration.

"Lottie!" Henry called. "Are you alright?"

"No more surprises Henry. What in the world have you created?" Charlotte yelled.

Henry had opened his mouth to answer his wife, but just then, there was an earth shaking thump. With that interruption, they vanished from the spot. They no longer stood in London, 1878.

"Go home, Cecily!" Will shouted to his younger sister.

She no longer flinched from the cruelty in voice, instead she narrowed her very similar eyes at him. "You first," Cecily countered.

"You are the most stubborn fool that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting," he growled in frustration.

"How ironic? I was just thinking the same of you, _William_."

Will threw his sister a look as she used his full name.

"When are you going to grow up Cecy?"

Without allowing her time to respond, Will stomped out of the room. His frustration burned into anger as he stormed down the hall. His emotions distracted him so much that he did not see Tessa, who, in return, did not see him. Her face was bent towards her open book, her mind completely enraptured in the fiction , as the two collided.

The force of Will's body sent her book flying, upon impact, as Tessa toppled backwards toward the floor.

Before her back could touch the wood, Will caught her with a swift cradling of his arms.

"Tessa! By the Angel, I did not see you. Are you alright?"

He had stood them up properly but his arms were still around her and their faces were close enough to kiss. It was the first time he'd spoken to Tessa willingly since her engagement to Jem. It was the first time they had been so close and it most certainly the first time they had touched.

Will had lost his mask of indifference as his mind was filled with fear of hurting Tessa. But time was passing quickly, although it felt like an eternity to Will, and he was regaining his composure. He swallowed loudly as he released Tessa and looked away from her wide, doe eyes.

"Yes and thank you for catching me," Tessa answered weakly.

"Reflexes," William shrugged.

"Of course," she said quickly.

"Have you seen Jem?"

Tessa bit her lip and Will wondered why the mention of her fiance made her so uncomfortable.

"He's left to get his yin fen."

"Say no more." He did not want to speak of his parabatai's illness no more than she did.

"Lovely," Tessa muttered as she went to retrieve her book. "I've lost my place."

Will flickered his gaze to the book in her hands and felt his heart hammer in his chest as he read its title. It was the book he'd given her.

"A Tale of Two Cities ," he read aloud.

He watched in shock as a blush colored her cheeks.

He opened his mouth, though he knew not what to say, when a rumble began to shake through the walls and the floor.

"What exactly is Henry creating," Tessa asked over the noise of their shaking home.

Will met her eyes and saw the terror she hid inside them. He could not blame her for her fear. If Henry could set himself on fire and not realize it, he could certainly blow up a building!

Just then, the rumbling grew impressively. The walls trembled violently and the floor boards felt as though they were soon to be uprooted.

"Will!" His sister had called from behind them. He could not see her but he knew she was close.

"Cecily!" Will called back. Her scream ripped through the noise and Will took hold of Tessa's hand as he led them towards his sister. He had just caught sight of his younger sibling when a blistering light erupted from beneath them and stole his vision.

There was a thump so loud that Will felt it shake his bones.

"Damn you, Henry!" Will swore and it was the last thing he said before they all disappeared.

... ...

It was by mere chance that Gideon discovered Bridget and Sophie hauling groceries from the carriage. Sophie's eyes had landed on his though she quickly looked away. Disappointment stabbed through him but he shook the feeling away.

"Allow me to help," he called when he was close.

"Oh we couldn't possibly-" Sophie started to say.

"Here," Bridget grunted as she piled bags into Gideon's arms.

"Bridget!" Sophie scolded.

"Let's not waste time arguing when the end result will be the same. Mr. Lightwood here is not the kind of man to walk away while two pretty women are doing heavy lifting.

Sophie looked as though she would continue to argue but in that moment, there was a dome of unnatural light that cloaked the institute.

"By the Angel," Gideon cried in awe.

Just as suddenly as the light appeared, it was gone. Groceries forgotten, the trio bolted inside their home.

"Charlotte! Tessa! Henry!" Sophie called down the halls but there was no answer.

They split up to search for their fellow housemates, but to no avail. They were not in their rooms, nor the kitchen. The weapons room was empty just the same as the library. They checked Charlotte's study and the basement and every room in between. No one was there.

"I found no trace of them," Gideon announced when he met Sophie and Bridget in the foyer. Their shoulders slumped in defeat. Where in the world could they have gone?

The sound of the door opening and closing caused them to twist their bodies toward the sound.

In unison, they ran to the entrance. "Charlotte?" Sophie called just before they rounded the corner.

"No. Just me. Where is everyone?" Jem asked.

**A/N : Just an idea. Let me know if I should keep it up. R/R!**


	2. Hundreds of Years Since

New York, 2007

The two girls sat across from each other at the kitchen island inside of the New York institute. They had deeply contrasted against each other in appearance. One was elegantly tall and the other was remarkably short. One had sheets of razor sharp, raven colored hair. The other had a mane of corkscrew curls the color of crimson. But over the many battles they fought together and the losses they shared, Isabelle and Clary had developed a close friendship.

"Clary if you don't shut your stupid freckled face right now, I will kick your bony ass into next year!" Isabelle growled.

Many people would have wet their pants if they fell victim to Isabelle's fierce glare and threatening tone but Clary merely threw her head back and laughed.

"You're so not funny!" Isabelle cried. "Stop laughing at me!"

Clary managed to smother her laughter and looked at her friend. "Iz it's not the worst thing in the world to be in love with Simon!" She reasoned.

"Would you stop saying that?"

"What are you so afraid of Izzy?"

"I'm not afraid!" Isabelle denied.

"Then tell him how you feel. He's driving me crazy asking me about how you feel!"

"What have you told him?" Isabelle asked. She had come around the island and gripped Clary by the shoulders.

"I told him to call you and ask," Clary said slowly as she removed Isabelle's hands.

"Good."

"Clary?" A new voice had called. It was her mother, Jocelyn.

"In the kitchen!" Clary answered.

It only took a moment before her mom appeared with a woman she had never met before. She was very pretty with soft brown wavy hair and only looked a little older than Clary.

What is she? Clary wondered.

The girl didn't have any runes so she couldn't be a Shadowhunter.

But she was at the institute, so she couldn't be mundane.

Clary ruled out vampire because Clary could see life in this woman.

She was most certainly not a Fae so that left one thing: Warlock.

But their was no visible markings to indicate this.

What is she? Who is she? Clary wondered.

The woman was watching her with a warm curiosity.

"Clary I think it's time you've met Tessa Gray," her mother said.

"It's nice to meet you, Clary," Tessa said as she extended her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you too," Clary replied as she shook Tessa's hand.

"This is Isabelle Lightwood," Clary added as she motioned towards the girl to her right.

Tessa's eyes shifted to Isabelle and widened substantially.

"By the Angel," she whispered which shocked everyone except Jocelyn. "You look just like-"

"Are you a Shadowhunter?" Isabelle interrupted.

"Izzy!" Clary scolded.

"It's fine," Tessa assured. "I'm half Shadowhunter, half warlock."

It was quiet for a moment until Isabelle blurted, "But that's not possible."

"Yet here I am."

"But you don't have any runes and you don't bare any marks to show you're a warlock."

"Isabelle, enough," Jocelyn demanded calmly.

"Leave me alone, Jace!" Clary heard Alec yell.

Her heart stuttered at the thought of seeing Jace. She'd seen him this morning but it felt like hundreds of years since she last saw him.

Alec entered the kitchen with Jace on his heels.

"I said I was sorry!" Jace said, not sounding sorry at all.

Jace's smirk widened as he caught sight of his red head and faltered when he saw Jocelyn.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"By the Angel," Tessa said in a voice that sounded strange to Clary.

Clary turned to look at the brunette and found her staring intently at Alec. Her mouth had fallen open. "Will?" Tessa asked him.

Alec looked taken aback but he shook his head and said, "No, my name is Alec."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course not." Tessa blushed. " It's just that you look so much like-"

Suddenly the entire institute shook from the ground up. A light brighter than any LED light flared throughout the building. Clary covered her face with her fore arms just as a resounding thump echoed throughout the kitchen.

When Clary opened her eyes again, there were five strangely familiar strangers before her. They wore similar expressions of bewilderment and were dressed like they popped right out of an old 1800s movie.

There was a loud gasp and Clary turned just in time to see Tessa faint.

"Is that- is she- she looks," said Tessa's voice from behind Clary. She turned once again to see an exact replica of Tessa faint too.


	3. A Tale of Two Tessa's

**A/N: Just a warning, this story contains spoilers for both ID and TMI. Not my characters just my ideas. Thank you for reading. Please review. I won't keep going if people don't like the story.**

Tessa must have been dreaming. She dreamt that she was at the New York institute with Jocelyn Fairchild. Tessa had wanted to meet Clary. She hadn't seen Clary since she was a small child and had heard that she had turned into an exceptional Shadowhunter.

So it was after she had shook hands with Clary when a girl named Isabelle had been introduced. The moment Tessa laid eyes on the girl, she was transported back to 1878 when she first met Cecily Herondale.

She was just Will's younger sister back then. Fifteen years old and barely a Shadowhunter, but even then, Cecily seemed to have a sense of purpose. That's why Gabriel Lightwood, a boy who was lost in every way, had fallen so deeply in love with her.

But this Isabelle was not Cecily, and Tessa could see that at a second glance. Where Cecily had wild blue eyes, Isabelle had soft brown eyes. But other than the eyes, she was the spitting image of Cecily. The girl even had her bluntness.

And then two arguing boys walked in. Her first thought was Will. It had to be him. From his long black hair to his intense blue eyes, that boy was will.

"No, my name is Alec," the boy claimed.

Apart of her knew he was not Will, but it hurt so much to think otherwise. And just as she admitted this out loud, the house shook and a blinding light erupted. When the light was gone, there stood five ghosts from her past, in the cent er of the kitchen.

First she saw Henry, then Charlotte, and Cecily. Tessa had to gasp after wards because her eyes had landed on her Will. It was really Will and she suddenly felt dizzy. Finally she saw movement to his left and caught sight of herself. It was not her reflection, but it was her younger self from the 1800s. The two Tessa's had locked eyes and that is when Tessa's vision clouded.

It moments later when Tessa sat up that she was not dreaming. Jocelyn and Clary pulled her to her feet and made sure she maintained her balance. Across the kitchen, Will and Cecily had done the same with her younger self.

This is too bizarre, Tessa thought to herself. A headache began forming in the front of her brain.

Everyone in the room seemed to be watching a tennis match, whipping their heads left and right.

"It worked!" Henry suddenly shouted. He was beaming and everyone turned to stare at him.

"Who the hell are all of you and why do you look like us?" Isabelle demanded.

"They're from the past, and it's us who looks like them. They are your ancestors," Tessa answered.

"What?!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Henry, care to explain?" Tessa asked her old friend.

He was still beaming and taking in all the technology.

"Yes Henry, do tell," Will demanded but his eyes were not on Henry. His eyes were flicking between the two Tessa's.

"I invented a time machine," Henry explained. "I must have triggered it by accident and it transported all of us into the future."

"Henry!"

"The future?"

"You moron!"

"This is a prank right?"

"But Jem!"

"Send us back!"

"Can we keep them?"

"What year is this?" Charlotte asked.

Jocelyn stepped forward with a glazed look in her eye. "It's 2007. What year are you from?"

"1878," said Henry.

There was a collected silence as everyone absorbed this.

"You don't know how to get back, do you?" Tessa asked.

Again everyone turned to Henry. He seemed to cower under the weight of everyone's eyes.

"I have to start over, I'm afraid."

"You big idiot!" Will shouted.

"Will!" Both Tessa's hollered.

Will's eyes landed on present day Tessa, then back to his Tessa, and then back to present day Tessa.

"You know Henry's name and Will's name," said Tessa from the past. "I'm betting you know Charlotte's name and Cecily's name too."

"I do."

"You're wearing my angel as well as the necklace Jem gave to me."

"Yes."

Will's eyes widened and all Tessa wanted to do was run to him and wrap her body around his.

What month were they from, Tessa wanted to know.

Have they already defeated Mortmain? Is Jem a silent brother? Has Cecily met Gabriel yet? Has Benedict succomed to the demon pox?

"You're me."

"I am," Tessa answered.

"So I am not human?" her younger self asked. Terror was entwined in the young Tessa's words.

"For the safety of the past and future, it is best I do not answer that."

With that, the young Tessa stepped towards her future self. When they stood arms length apart they both flinched in pain. Tessa's headache doubled.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, closing the distance between both of his future wives.

"My head!" They both answered.

"Step away from each other," Henry ordered.

The two Tessa's did as they were told and the pain seemed to ebb away. They sighed in relief.

"Interesting," Henry mused.

Clary watched in disbelief at the scene playing out in front of her.

Time travel is real?

Isabelle had been right. The time travelers really did look like them. She eyed the very short woman and large red headed man.

They must be Fairchild's, Clary assumed.

"Is anyone else freaking out?" Jace whispered as he nodded his head towards the two Tessa's.

Clary, Alec and Izzy nodded.

"This is very freaky. We all have time traveling twins," Izzy pointed out.

"I don't have a time traveling twin," Jace pouted.

"Count yourself lucky," Alec murmured.

Clary looked at the raven haired man that stood between the two twin. He was the most peculiar to Clary. Tessa had called him Will and Alec did look a lot like this man. But the personality was different although there was something familiar about him still.

" Yes it's all very, interesting," Will began to say to Henry. "But do you think you can find interest in getting us home?"

He sounds just like Jace. Jace had a twin after all.


	4. Goodbye Again

Charlotte was used to taking charge. She had run the London Institute for quite some time now, and knew how to find order inside of chaos. But she was utterly unprepared to take charge of this situation.

Here, she stood in an entirely different century, inside a completely unknown institute, with her alleged and oddly dressed descendants. How on Earth could she possibly take control of this?

"It seems no one will be going anywhere, anytime soon," said a middle-aged woman with vibrant red hair. The woman looked familiar to her and held a voice of authority that reminded Charlotte of herself, but Charlotte's mind was warring between logic and truth.

"So we may as well get comfortable," the woman continued. "We should all introduce ourselves. Once that is done we can get all visitors from the past dressed into something more modern. My name is Jocelyn Fairchild. This is my daughter Clary."

Charlotte's hand shot down to her belly. "Fairchild?" Charlotte asked in astonishment. It made no sense. "But I am the last Fairchild."

There was a gasp among the new generation as she stared at her descendant. "Even I am no longer a Fairchild. Surely you mean to say you are a Branwell?"

"I'm sure you can understand that it's best we do not answer your questions," Future Tessa interjected.

Oh, poor Tessa, Charlotte thought as her eyes fell upon the girl she recognized but did not know. How tragic this must all be to her. To both of them. Charlotte's mind had been in uproar, overwhelmed in confusion; she could not fathom how Tessa was managing to remain sane. To meet past and future self over a time frame of centuries? That had to be a special kind of hell.

"I suppose you are correct," Charlotte admitted. "My name is Charlotte. Charlotte Branwell."

"And as you have heard, I am Henry Branwell."

"I am Cecily Herondale. That bafoon is my brother, William Herondale."

"Herondale?" A golden-haired boy asked.

"Don't you mean Lightwood?" The girl who resembled Cecily had asked.

"Lightwood?" Will scoffed. "Why on earth would you confuse us with those creatures?"

The girl scowled and lifted her chin at Will. "I am Isabelle Lightwood, and that bafoon is my brother Alec" she growled. "I figured since I look like your sister and my brother looks like you, there would be some relation. Thank the Angel I was mistaken."

"You really must learn to shut up, brother," Cecily smirked.

"Agreed," Isabelle spat.

But Will never did know when to shut up.

"She must be a descendant of your children, Cecily. My children will be far too educated to consort with anything that ends in Lightwood."

Charlotte could see that Isabelle was losing her temper. She scrambled her brain to think of something to ease the tension but words escaped her.

"My name is Jace Lightwood." said the golden haired boy, with an arrogance that could contend with Will's. "My blood is of Herondale descent, and if it were not for these Lightwood creatures, then I'd probably be dead by now. If they weren't there to clean up my father's mess, a father I've never met, might I add, the Herondale name would be long gone, asshole."

Isabelle's face seemed to brighten as Will's had significantly paled.

"You're Jace Herondale?" Tessa had whispered.

"Yes?" The golden haired boy answered in confusion.

Tessa smiled widely and tears seemed to glisten in her eyes. She covered the length between them and hugged him. "It's nice to meet you," she whispered.

Jace's mouth fell open in shock." It's nice to meet you too."

Tessa could feel all eyes on her once again, and she knew everyone thought she had lost her mind. She could not stay here. This was far to strange and painful. She would jeapordize everything by just one slip of the tongue.

Literally, Tessa thought as she gazed at Will. One slip of the tongue across his lips... get it together Tess!

Yes, that settled things. She would return to Los Angeles so that she could watch over her daughter's children.

"It was wonderful meeting you again, Clary," Tessa started to say.

"But I've never met you before," the little red head said as she drew her eyebrows together.

"You were just too young to remember," Tessa smiled.

"Oh?"

"I'm glad to have met the three of you as well," she said to Alec, Isabelle and Jace.

"To see all of you again was just wonderful," she said to her friends from the past.

She walked across the kitchen and gave Charlotte a hug.

"He's going to be a remarkable man," she said as she rubbed Charlotte's belly.

"A boy?" Henry asked brightly as Charlotte gaped at Tessa.

She hugged Henry next as she giggled, "Yes, a boy!"

She then stepped in front of Cecily who stared at her in confusion." We must not yet know each other all too well where you're from?" She asked the young girl.

Cecily shook her head.

"We'll be great friends one day. As strange as it must sound to you, but I've missed you and I'm glad to see you again." With that, she reached out and hugged Cecily. Cecily returned the hug lightly and Tessa moved to stand in front of herself.

Her head began to throb so she took a step back to dull the pain. "You will have a normal life. Stop thinking you're some monster," Tessa whispered. "You're stronger than you think you are and these people are more your family than you know."

"Thank you," her younger self whispered back.

"No problem. Now I can officially say I've started having conversations with myself and not be crazy." Tessa shrugged.

Finally, she turned to face Will.

His face was all shades of confusion. She couldn't imagine what he must be thinking.

"You're a great man, Will. Jem will never stop loving you. No matter what."

Tessa hesitated a moment before she leaned in a gave a powerful hug.

I love you, she wanted to say.

"I hope you all make it back to your time safely," she said as she pulled away from the hug.

Everyone said their goodbyes as she left the New York institute. She had made it to the outside steps when Will called after her.

"Wait!" he shouted.

Tessa's heart fluttered with delight as she turned on her heel to face him.

His chest was heaving as though he were breathless when he really just ran a short distance.

It took all the self control she had to not run into his arms and kiss him. He stood towering before her now and the urge to run her hands across his chest was so strong she had to hide them in her back pockets.

"You dress so strangely in this time," he blurted out.

"Gee, thanks Will. You're such a charmer," she replied sarcastically.

He smirked at her words and replied, "You speak strangely as well."

"Time goes on. It's best to adapt with it."

The words seemed to physically hurt him. "So much time has passed for you. So many loved ones, so many deaths..." he mused.

"So many memories," she sadly whispered as she took an unconscious step closer to him.

They stood so close now, she could feel his warm breath travel across his face as he said, "You're so different now. Wiser. Stronger."

"All the things that come with age."

"It suits you quite well."

"This nice guy routine suits you quite well," she admitted.

And on its own accord, her hand shot out and stroked the side of his face. When their skin connected, they both inhaled sharply.

"Tess," he whispered as he leaned in the palm of her hand.

"Everyday, Will," she started to say. "Everyday my thoughts lead back to the day you saved my life."

"You mean the day you nearly bashed my skull in with that blasted jug?" He accused playfully.

A smile broke across her lips as she remembered that moment she had mistaken him for that evil witch, .

"Yes. The day you changed my life."

"You changed my life that day too, Tess." Will had said softly as though he were about to say something serious. But Tessa had been married to Will and had known that he was about to make a joke of the situation.

"And how was that, Will?"she played along.

"Yes. Imagine me going through life, never truly believing that the ninth circle of hell was cold!"

She had laughed as he had hoped she would.

"I've missed you, Will," Tessa sighed. On impulse she hugged him again.

He held her tightly for a moment before he said, "Your Angel. It doesn't tick anymore."

"It hasn't for a long time now. It served its purpose."

There was a beat of silence and then Will said, "I miss you too Tess."

She closed her eyes at his words. Everything that was happening was like a dream come true. She was so tempted to just say to hell with it and keep Will to herself. But that wouldn't be right. What would happen in the past? What of her children? Everything would change if she decided to be selfish. It was exactly why she was leaving.

"You already have a Tess, Will. She's right inside probably jealous of herself. That Tess misses you too."

"But Jem-"

"I know."

Will's eyebrows furrowed together as he mulled over this new information.

"Goodbye Will," Tessa said softly. Surprising herself, she grabbed Will's neck and pulled him into a kiss. The feel of his lips on hers exploded through her senses as she poured a centuries worth of longing into her kiss. Reluctantly she pulled away and though both struggled for oxygen.

"I really must go now."

He looked startled by her words after such a show of her affection.

"Don't leave. We may need your help."

"I believe you have one Tessa too many. You won't need my help. I'll arrange for Magnus to help."

That seemed to distract him.

"Magnus Bane?"

"The one and only."

Will smiled at that. " I find myself eager to see how much he has changed. Has he matured at all?"

"Not in the slightest. It seems to have gotten worse."


	5. We Ought To Be Afraid

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews and favorites/follows. Hope you enjoy reading. Continue reviewing and I'll continue the updates. Characters aren't mine. They belong Cassandra Clare. Just borrowing them for my plot. **

"A thousand times no! Absolutely not! You are bat shit crazy if you think I'll ever agree to this, Tessa Gray!"

"Come on Magnus, you owe me for that escapade in D.C! I had to change into George W. Bush to bail you out on that one. I was afraid I was gonna get shot! Not to mention that one summer in Spain! Do you know what it was like seeing you naked?"

"Marvelous, I'm certain." Magnus drawled out.

"Try the exact opposite. You. Owe. Me."

"Well you didn't come to Chairman Meow's birthday party. So there. We're even."

"Get serious for two minutes, Magnus. Please," Tessa begged to him over the phone.

He sighed. Magnus knew she would get her way, he just wanted to fight it a little bit longer.

"Tessa, we just broke up. I couldn't bare to face Alec. Not right now."

Tessa was silent a moment on the other end.

"I know Magnus. Trust me, I know. But we don't have the pleasure of being selfish right now. Plus life as you know it will change if you don't get your magical ass to the New York institute A.S.A.P!"

"You think my ass is magical?"

"MAGNUS!"

"Jeesh! Maybe if you would tell me why my services are required, I may be more susceptible to helping those ungrateful bast-"

"You'd have to see it to believe it and hey! That's my great-great-great grandson you're about to insult. As well as my great-great-great-great-great niece and nephew!"

"God you're old, woman!" Magnus tried to distract her. He knew where this was going.

"Why didn't you tell me Alec looked so much like Will?"

Magnus deflated. She went there.

"In all honesty, I was afraid you would hate me. I thought it would seem to you that I was trying to take him away from you. So I panicked and put off telling you until it got too late to mention it all." Magnus admitted.

"First off, I could never hate you Magnus. Secondly, it's never too late to tell the truth. And third and most important, it would have been nice for a freaking heads up instead of looking like a crazy lady to all those kids!"

"I'm sorry," Magnus said.

"Wonderful. I was hoping you'd say you're sorry because now you get to make it up to me." Tessa chirped.

"Oh you evil, little mastermind!"

... ...

"Jace's clothes probably would've been more your taste in style, but he's running out as it is. Heavenly fire tends to burn holes through shirts and jeans," Alec explained as he handed Will a pile of clothing. "I'll come back after you're done dressing to show you around."

Alec left the room and Will began to dress into a plain blue t-shirt and black jeans.

What a strange wardrobe, Will thought to himself. He had just turned away from the mirror when a man with amazingly spiked hair barged through the bedroom door.

I take it back, Will thought. That is a strange wardrobe.

The man wore a skin tight, lime green long sleeve and knee high boots of the same color. There were intentional rips across the torso that made it look as though he were clawed by a demon. Behind the long sleeve he wore a bright purple under shirt that matched his skinny jeans. The fabric of his skinny jeans seemed to be laced in pounds of glitter and with each step he took towards Will, a cloud of the stuff trailed behind him. He wore three studded belts, loosely at his waist that hung down at his hips in different lengths. Indeed, it was a strange outfit.

Will stared in shock at the weirdly dressed man before he registered the strangers face.

"Magnus?!"

"Yes. And before you say anything else, let me get this off my chest."

What on Earth would he need to get off his chest, Will wondered.

"What you did was selfish and low. You went behind my back and conspired against me with that hateful bitch. I don't know how you'd ever expect me to trust you ever again after what you did!"

"Magnus I-"

"Shut up and let me finish! I'm here for one reason and one reason only and that's to help a friend out. Leave it at that and we'll be fine." Magnus turns to leave but before he moves more then an inch, he twists to face Will again. "And are you honestly that insecure? Do you really think that you mean nothing to me? That I don't love you?"

He steps closer to Will. Too close.

"Magnus, what-"

"I said shut up." he says in a low voice. And then Magnus grabs Will's face and kisses him hard. Will struggles and tries to push Magnus away but his grip on Will's head tightens.

"Magnus!"

Instantly, Will is released and he wipes his mouth and spits on the ground.

Magnus whips around to find Alec in the door frame.

"Alexander?" Magnus shouts.

He twists back to face Will and then back to Alec. And then he faints causing a mushroom cloud of glitter to explode.

... ...

"Don't you have anything a bit less revealing?" Tessa asks for the fifth time.

"Nope. It's this or birthday suit," Isabelle answered gleefully.

Charlotte, Tessa and Cecily were all gathered in her room as the three girls dug through her closet.

"Birthday Suit?" asked Charlotte.

"Yeah, like buck ass naked!" Izzy exclaimed.

Charlotte and Tessa gasped while Cecily giggled.

At least one of them is fun, Isabelle thought. And hot.

"It was just a joke, calm down. Now stop fighting this ladies. When I'm done with you, you'll thank me." she assured them.

"Clary said you would say that!" Charlotte accused.

"Of course I would. It's true."

"She also said if you said that, we ought to be afraid." Tessa added.

"Also true." Iz smiled evily. "Now sit back, look pretty and let it happen."

... ...

"You think they'll survive Isabelle?" Clary asked Jace.

He shrugged and said, "No one survives the fashion Nazi. I'm surprised you let them go on their own. Normally you're keen on throwing yourself into danger for the sake of others." he says as he lifts a brow.

Obviously he's still mad that I'd told Sebastian he wasn't his Zombie Jace anymore, therefore getting Jace reverted back to Zombie Mode, Clary thought. Causing me to stab him in the end, she added bitterly.

In the back of her mind she can hear Sebastian's chuckle. It sounds so real that goosebumps start to dot her flesh. She shakes her head to clear the phantom of the sound..

"Well with Mayrse in Idris and my Mom taking over the institute in her absence, it's a lot harder to get some alone time with you. Especially since you're so keen on avoiding me."

_Clary_

It's the sound of her brothers voice. Clary sighs to herself. Stop imagining these things, she scolds herself.

"I'm not avoiding you, Clary. I'm just trying to get a handle on this fucking heavenly fire."

_Clary_

It's her nightmare, following her into her waking state.

"Fine do that. Just don't take it out on me!" She ignores the voice.

_Clary_

"Not taking it out you is exactly what I'm trying to do here!" Jace says as his voice begins to rise.

_Clary_

The voice is getting to her.

"You're such a control freak, Jace. I'm a big girl. Let me help you."

_Clary_

"The best way to help is to stay out of the way, Clary!"

_Clary_

Clary shuts her eyes tight, clamps her palms over her ears and shakes her head with neck breaking force.

"Stop calling me!" She whines quietly.

"Clary what's wrong?" Jace sounds frightened. All the anger has vanished from his voice.

_Clary_

"Stop it," she whispers.

"Clary?"

"Go away."

_I'm coming for you, Clary_

"No!"

"Clary?" Jace sounds completely terrified.

_Clary_

"Clary, talk to me! Clary?Clary what's wrong?

_**CLARY!**_

"Shut up!" Clary yells so loud that it echoes throughout the entire library.

There's no response. Just sweet, sweet silence. She opens her eyes to find Jace gaping at her. He's further away then before because his skin is glowing now. She must have upset him and triggered the fire.

"Clary?" he asks tentatively.

She winces at her own name.

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck was that?"


End file.
